In accordance with the recent trend for thinness, slimness, and lightness of next-generation application processors (AP) or power management integrated circuits (PMIC) mounted in recent smartphones, the necessity for a multilayer thin film capacitor having a thinner thickness than that of a general multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has increased. Particularly, as main mounting devices use a high frequency band, a capacitor implementing slimness and lightness has been required as a decoupling capacitor reducing noise generated in the mounting devices. However, since it may be difficult to satisfy this requirement in a general multilayer capacitor, demand for a multilayer capacitor having slimness and lightness implemented therein is expected to continuously increase. It is expected that this demand will result in the development of land-side capacitor (LSC) type multilayer thin film capacitor used as a decoupling capacitor for controlling power ripples caused by repetition of driving operations of devices due to a high frequency.
In a case of a multilayer thin film capacitor according to the related art, as the development of a multilayer thin film capacitor has increased, a thin film condenser for improving electrical connection stability between an internal electrode layer and a connection electrode in order to improve connection reliability of the thin film condenser has been disclosed. However, the thin film condenser does not provide additional functions except for functions provided by the thin film condenser according to the related art.